


Anemone

by BL8888vip



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL8888vip/pseuds/BL8888vip
Summary: 启示录的艾吉奥通过金苹果回到了年轻阿泰尔的时代





	Anemone

**Author's Note:**

> 启示录E/20岁出头小年轻A。人物OOC警告，没玩过1所以BUG会很多，对不起别骂了【。

艾吉奥在进入三个世纪前的马西亚夫时，还以为这是阿泰尔留给他的最后一段信息。阳光的暖意投射在他的毛领上，提醒了他现在不是“阿泰尔”，而是以自己的身份回到了马西亚夫。这令艾吉奥陷入了更深的迷惑中，三百年前不应该存在“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷”，这是一个危险的悖论。他谨慎地拉低了兜帽，隐入屋檐的阴影中。  
上次的任务阿泰尔又是第一个完成的。他安静地从布袋里掏出带血的羽毛放到桌上，在学徒们的窃窃私语中独自一人走出门外。“嘿，那小子今天又是第一个，看他那得意的样子真是令人不快。”“嘘，阿泰尔确实是有真本事的，我们都在猜他会不会是鹰堡里的下一个刺客大师……”旁人的闲言碎语被风送进敏锐的耳朵，阿泰尔没有耐心去理会他们的想法，他转身回到自己的房间，在执行任务和路途的奔波后，好好睡一觉是当务之急。  
阿泰尔推开塔楼高层上自己的房间门，房间不大，但是阿泰尔喜欢的整洁有序。今天的太阳难得不错，阳光从落地窗边流淌到地板上。阿泰尔突发奇想，把房间的一些软垫挪到窗边，蜷在上面准备入睡。在暖暖的太阳下困意来的很快，或许真的是他太累了，在听到窗边响动的下一秒没有及时闪开。  
“你是什么人！”阿泰尔瞪大了眼睛，袖剑出鞘横在那人的脖子边。男人从窗的上檐翻进来，他也没想到就在完成鸟瞰的一分钟前还空无一人的房间怎么就多了个睡觉的年轻人，他这个老东西还丢人地差点扑倒在人家身上。“嘘，嘘，年轻人，我没有恶意……”艾吉奥的话语在看见年轻人紧抿的唇线上那一道伤疤时戛然而止。  
“对不起，我为我的唐突道歉，我的名字是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，是……是一名刺客。”艾吉奥在看见那金色眼睛里的愤怒与冷酷越发狂暴时，迅速地从阿泰尔身上远离，同时礼貌地朝他伸出手。  
“我可不记得鹰堡有过你这样的刺客。”阿泰尔以防备的姿态缓缓站起来，全身的肌肉紧绷，随时准备把袖剑送进眼前这个不速之客的脖子里。他在不动声色地观察眼前这个年长的男人，并能感受到对方也在这样对他。虽然对方极度可疑，但是他的气度却非常沉稳，眼睛里是长年累月积累下来的冷静与睿智；衣着像个长途跋涉的旅者，但是胡子却修剪得非常整洁优雅……该死。阿泰尔强迫自己把注意力放回到眼前人的面部表情细节上，却发现他实际上长得也相当英俊。  
艾吉奥一边试着让自己的动作看上去没有威胁性，一边绞尽脑汁地在这位年轻的先祖面前组织语言——是的，他永远不会忘记这张对他意义非凡的脸。他体验过阿泰尔的六段记忆，但眼前的阿泰尔比任何一段的都要年轻，甚至还穿着学徒的制服。“我确实是刺客，”艾吉奥慢慢的退后，同时朝阿泰尔弹出一只袖剑证明，“我来自意大利，我可能是因你而来的。”  
阿泰尔显然并没有注意到艾吉奥的后半句，他的目光被男人的袖剑牢牢吸引了。“你怎么会有袖剑……不，你居然不用割掉无名指！”“是的，是的，如果你愿意让我们坐下来进行一次和平的对话，我会详细讲给你听……”  
阿泰尔细细盯着那个男人的眼睛，他本来不应该站在这里像一张绷紧的弓一样听他讲那么多废话，这是他第一次产生了“无法下手”的感觉；况且这个男人虽然接近暮年，但是他手上的老茧和几乎无懈可击的防御动作让阿泰尔无法抱有百分百的信心能完成击杀。“可以，拿出你的‘诚意’。”阿泰尔冷笑了一下，示意艾吉奥把自己的武器卸下来。  
好吧好吧，艾吉奥嘟哝着卸下了他的袖剑、袖枪和佩剑，包括腰上的飞刀和炸弹。但是他很聪明的藏下了一把勾刃，面对这个过于警惕的年轻先祖，他不得不留一手。他能看出尚为稚嫩的阿泰尔接过这些沉甸甸的装备时眼睛里是藏不住的惊叹和渴求。天哪，这是多么奇幻的一幕，简直散发着轮回宿命的味道了。  
“我得警告你，这些是我的东西，它们的威力超出你的想象。你可以暂时保管，但是不能暴露在任何人面前——包括你的导师。”艾吉奥收起了温和的表面，他近乎冷酷的对阿泰尔发出警告，散发出属于一位导师的真正威严，“我知道你的名字，阿泰尔·伊本·拉阿哈德。如果你想知道更多，最好遵守这个……约定。”  
“你本来没有资格和我讨价还价。”阿泰尔微微抬起下颌，从兜帽的下缘傲慢地注视着意大利人，“但是成交。我得再加一条：你的人身自由被限制在我的视线所及范围内。”  
哦天哪，他真想让莱昂纳多立刻画下阿泰尔现在这副样子，年轻人傲慢得令人牙痒痒，但是又那么、那么可爱动人。艾吉奥按捺住心里那微微的瘙痒，无奈一笑：“当然……我别无选择不是吗。”  
于是艾吉奥被迫开始了他的“公主”生活。他不得不呆在高塔上的房间里，被一条叫阿泰尔的恶龙看守，连歌也不允许唱……  
“你在看什么？”阿泰尔皱眉，他实在是无法忍受艾吉奥愈发炽热的视线，勉为其难的把注意力从书里拔出来搭理他一下。“看龙。”艾吉奥脱口而出，随即收到阿泰尔你果然脑子有问题的眼神一枚。意大利人低笑一声，盘腿在地毯上坐下，拄着下巴打量年轻人。他虽然同步了阿泰尔的记忆多次，但是没有一次有机会好好看看他。这时的大导师还过分的年轻，看上去只有二十岁。栗色的头发剪的很短，有一些毛毛躁躁的支棱起来，像只刺猬。年轻人有自己都不曾意识到的英俊，近乎金色的眼瞳在认真的时候有一种致命的吸引力。“我没有在开玩笑，你现在盘踞在知识里不肯出门的样子确实很像一条龙。我就勉为其难的扮演那个被你抓过来的公主吧。”艾吉奥眨眨眼睛，无聊话说来就来。  
“收起你的鬼主意吧艾吉奥，没有你这么老的公主。”阿泰尔瞥了那人一眼，“我不会被你支出门去的，正相反，我喜欢和知识呆在一起。”  
“好吧，可是我为你带来了知识，我是不是可以认为你也乐于和我呆在一起？”  
年轻的未来大导师睁大了眼睛，显然他没想到这个年纪的意大利人还能对他说出这么放肆的话语。“与其讲这些没有营养的废话，你还是把能开口的机会用在更实用的地方吧，比如你的……袖枪？”阿泰尔伸出食指，从他手边的装备堆里轻巧地勾起那把袖枪。小巧的凶器在他的掌心转了一圈，像贵妇手里精致的摆件那般温顺美丽。艾吉奥盯着那骨节分明的右手，恋恋不舍的移开目光，偏过头：“你最好小心点，它是个危险的美人。”“是我喜欢的类型。你最好让我了解的更多。”阿泰尔嗤笑一声，把它对准了艾吉奥的脑袋。  
艾吉奥平静地望着黑洞洞的枪口，视线顺着枪柄蜿蜒而上聚焦在那对金色的眼睛上。他抬起手，轻轻地从下方握住阿泰尔的手腕，缓慢轻柔地掰开他的手指。“或许你更应该了解什么是尊重导师。”  
阿泰尔挑眉，重新握紧了袖枪缩回手，看似懒洋洋地缩在软垫堆里。“想让我称你为导师，那就让我看看你的本事。”下一秒袖剑出鞘，常人甚至难于捕捉到阿泰尔的动作，他切换状态的速度极为熟练，身体以一种不可思议的速度和弧度弹起，寒光直逼艾吉奥面门。艾吉奥躲过了这致命的突然袭击，以肘格挡阿泰尔下一步的攻势，同时对对方下盘展开打击。两人以招拆招，同时试探着对方的真正实力。艾吉奥拥有的是几十年的实战经验与技巧，而阿泰尔的灵巧与耐力则是他的优势；二人打了一阵子都没分出胜负，倒是把屋里东西打坏好几件。  
“该死，阿泰尔！你在房间里做什么这么吵？！拷问圣殿骑士？”随着一串愤怒的脚步声，门被拍得震天响，艾吉奥简直怀疑没一会那木门就要被踹倒。阿泰尔猛的收手，警告地瞥了艾吉奥一眼，缓缓走到门边。  
“不关你的事，阿巴斯。”阿泰尔打开门，语调还是一如既往的惹人厌。阿巴斯怀疑地盯着他，又从门缝里窥探他的房间。“你最好是没‘事’，阿泰尔。”阿巴斯轻蔑的从鼻孔里说话，紧接着被阿泰尔的门板扑了一脸灰。  
确认阿巴斯骂骂咧咧的走远了，阿泰尔回头看见那人已经从窗外爬回原处，舒舒服服地在他的软垫上摆出一个慵懒的姿势。“阿泰尔，我的好学生，体能课已经结束了，我们继续？”有些年纪却仍魅力不减的男人歪歪头，朝阿泰尔伸出一只手。  
高塔上的时间过的很快，艾吉奥已经把自己能讲的装备知识都告诉了阿泰尔，有很多地方他其实也想不通，就静静地看着阿泰尔折腾他的装备，一个人研究，一个人在旁边看，一晃就是一日时光。艾吉奥毫无疑问不会逃跑，他知道已经发生的事情不会再改变，自己如果擅自改变只会掀起更无法预测的风暴。他本就不该与活着的马西亚夫之鹰有一丝交集，他只是飞向月亮的蛾子，是观测群星的微小人类，是命运三女神纺锤上平行的线。阿泰尔不知道怎么想的，并没有对艾吉奥有多大的戒心，仿佛知道他不会逃跑一样，连绑都没有绑他。“艾吉奥，这里我得问你一下……”阿泰尔叹了口气，把手里拆得七零八落的袖剑给艾吉奥看。“呃，等等，你拆了……”“没有，这是我的备用袖剑。我这个地方不是很明白，你方便解答吗？”  
望着阿泰尔诚恳的双眼，艾吉奥感觉自己吐不出任何拒绝的话语，他心中的角落震颤着鸣起警钟。这些知识告诉阿泰尔的问题不大，这个年纪的阿泰尔还未达成那么多的研究；但是自己很可能会一直朝着没有底线的深渊滑落。他一直以为自己对待阿泰尔的感情是单纯的崇敬与追寻，而这几天的相处使他越来越无法离开阿泰尔，光是看着他就让自己感到颤栗。“我也不能告诉你，很抱歉亲爱的，具体的制作工作都是由我的朋友来进行的。”艾吉奥听见自己这样回答。  
年轻的刺客点点头，又沉迷于技术的研究中，马西亚夫冬日的暖阳落在他的身上，镀上了一层柔和的光雾，这使他散发出无与伦比的神性。艾吉奥恍惚间又回到了那个他刚到达的鹰堡的日子，在一群圣殿骑士的包围中阿泰尔的身影如同他实体化的信仰，他即是自由意志本身，是他愿意以生命为代价去寻觅、去追随的“意义”。  
年长的刺客大师低下头，掩住脸庞，眼角湿润。如果真的有命运女神，那他也要将袖剑架在她的脖子上逼问：为什么这样戏弄于我？这样戏弄我的一生？刚刚接受了作为传声筒的悲哀命运，卸下刺客大师的那个“自我”；又将我推入一个虚幻的希望中，我早已筋疲力尽，但我不得不做出选择。  
阿泰尔背对着他摆弄工具，对身后人的悲哀一无所知。  
临近睡觉时间，阿泰尔上了晚课回来，开始收拾行李。艾吉奥懒懒地躺在阿泰尔的床上，歪着头问：“你要出门？执行任务？”  
“嗯，导师分配了耶路撒冷的任务，”阿泰尔突然想起了什么，走到床边从枕头下摸出一把飞刀，“你也和我一起去。”他用一种无须商讨的口气宣布。  
艾吉奥叹了一口气，伸手执起阿泰尔垂下的腰带一端慢慢地往自己这边拽，阿泰尔皱起眉头，却没有把腰带抢回来，反而顺势艾吉奥那边倾了倾。  
“我亲爱的阿泰尔，你忙忙碌碌的样子就像一只可爱的小蜜蜂。但是还是让我这个老刺客帮你吧，至少出行的时候我总是能让自己得到很好的照顾。”艾吉奥执起那一抹柔软的红色布料在唇边吻了吻，提出了他诚恳的建议。  
“毫无疑问，我一点也不怀疑你在姑娘们那会受到什么样的照顾，”阿泰尔弯下腰，金色的双眸在阴影里清晰可见；他手中的薄刃贴上了艾吉奥精心修剪的胡须，“但是我可不吃你这套，奥迪托雷导师。”  
艾吉奥饶有兴趣地挑眉，他发现阿泰尔的气息并不那么稳了，属于中东人的长卷睫毛在他眼前微微颤抖着，尽管它的主人面上没有丝毫破绽。“我很抱歉，阿泰尔，你请继续，不过说真的，至少让我帮你收拾属于我的那份行李。”意大利人微笑着松开手，意示自己投降。阿泰尔从喉咙里咕哝出一串中东词语，很明显不是什么好话；他狠狠地把艾吉奥掼到床上，锋利的飞刀在他指尖一闪就不知道被收到了什么地方。“轻浮的老家伙，很难想象我还没有把你上下两个头剁下来，我大概是被圣殿骑士的洞察之父蒙住了双眼。”阿泰尔冷冷地评价，眼睛闪动着艾吉奥看不懂的思量。艾吉奥突然不敢再看那双眼睛，他既渴望接近黎凡特之鹰，又明白自己不能，有那么一瞬间他甚至渴望能从那金色的眼睛里看见厌恶。艾吉奥盯着角落那堆冷冰冰的装备，仿佛那能盯出一朵花来。令人不适的沉默充斥着空气，阿泰尔最终松手，一言不发的去把飞刀一柄柄装进腰带的格子里。  
或许艾吉奥平时看上去像个丝毫不操心衣食住行的贵族老爷，但是不得不说他确实是一个富有经验的旅行者。出了马西亚夫的范围后他便光明正大与阿泰尔同行，一路穿过冬季的森林与小镇，得到了他能所得到的最好的招待。应该说多亏了艾吉奥，阿泰尔第一次体会到衣服不是又湿又冷，身体不是又饿又渴的赶路待遇。尽管阿泰尔一直不怎么在意身体上的苦痛，他一直严格执守着苦行僧一样的生活，除了协助任务完成以外的任何事物都不在他的考虑范围内。  
“喔老爷，老爷可怜可怜我吧，我的孩子还等着我回去喂他！”“老爷看看我吧，我的膝盖已经要烂掉了，而我的母亲还卧床在家！”一小群贫穷的女人在旅店的门口拦住了阿泰尔和艾吉奥，哭着向他们讨一些钱。耶路撒冷有很多这样的穷人，这座圣城的光辉并没有庇佑到她的每个子民。“不要抢，拿去吧女士们！”就在阿泰尔准备像往常一样把她们推开时，艾吉奥从怀里掏出一把金币撒在地上。“钱！钱！是钱！”周围路人看见了也尖叫一声冲上来和这些可怜的女人夺食，远远看去像一群食腐的鬣狗围绕着一扇羊排。“走吧，这样那些可怜人就不会再来打扰我们了。”艾吉奥理直气壮地说，上前一步为阿泰尔撩开门帘，做出一个请的手势。阿泰尔诧异地看了他一眼，迈进了旅店。  
“你刚刚，给了那些女人很多钱。”在旅店狭小的房间里，阿泰尔擦拭着他的刀，突然出声。  
艾吉奥漫不经心的回答：“啊，是的，其实并没有很多，那些对我来说不值一提。但是对于那些可怜女人而言说不定是救命钱。”随即他突然意识到什么，询问：“你们平时……遇到这种情况不是这么做的吗？”  
阿泰尔：“我们都是直接推开走过去。”  
艾吉奥扭过头，沉默了一小会，慢慢的说：“我无意冒犯你，也并非仗着虚长的年龄对你说教。只是我这一路走来，见过了太多在圣殿骑士管辖下受苦的百姓，他们许多都不懂得刺客和圣殿骑士的渊源，他们只关心自己和家人下一顿能否吃饱肚子。我见过母亲用血喂养孩子，也见过男人的尸体被抛在街上，他的妻女绝望哭泣，将被卖到妓院去。刺客同圣殿的分歧很重要的一点就是我们认为不论阶级，人们应得到属于他们自己的自由权利。所以我们与之战斗，把人们从圣殿的统治下解放出来。而有些目前还未解放的区域，我会尽可能的帮助他们，这绝非虚情假意，毕竟刺客藏匿于黑暗，不需要以此被人们记住。”  
阿泰尔被意大利人的话触动，他把刀放下来，看见艾吉奥转过身去修剪他的胡须。以前他未想过那么多，偶尔会对阻碍他潜行和逃走的平民们感到不耐烦。他的眼睛里只有任务目标，却忘记了去观察身边的人间，去明确自己的信条。阿泰尔内心震动，不得不确信，艾吉奥是一位真正的刺客导师。  
清晨的日光照入窗口，艾吉奥睁开眼睛，看着刚刚被阿泰尔关上的房门。他是老了，但是还未老到别人起床却还呼呼大睡的程度。桌子上静静地放着他全套的装备，被擦得像新的一样。  
阿泰尔虽然现在还很年轻，但是实力已经在刺客中出类拔萃，今天出门多半是为了任务去观察环境，艾吉奥对此不太担心，他把装备佩好，决定趁此机会好好逛一逛几百年前的耶路撒冷。这个城市随处可见十字军的身影，街道上可以看见许多戴着圆帽的男人和裹着头纱的女人，跟在她们丈夫的身后挪动。相似的中东风情艾吉奥在君士坦丁堡已经见识过，只是现在的耶路撒冷人们生活水平远远不如那时，街边随处可见贫穷的孩子和做苦活养活他们的妇女。他正这么想着，突然感觉小腿被什么撞了一下。  
“对不起老爷！我只想问问您需不需要买花儿……”艾吉奥低头，看见一个脸蛋脏兮兮的小女孩，过于纤瘦的胳膊挽着一篮花。大多数平民还在为了生计发愁，而贵族也不会买她一个小姑娘的野花，所以看得出她基本没有生意。艾吉奥微笑起来，蹲下递给她一块手帕：“是的孩子，我正好需要一些花，你这篮花怎么卖？”  
阿泰尔找到艾吉奥的时候，老刺客正坐在城里一个鸟瞰点眺望着远方，膝盖上端端正正放着一小篮银莲花。“我不在的时间里，你又去哪散发魅力了？”看得出阿泰尔的活动很顺利，他甚至心情颇好的和艾吉奥打趣了一句。  
“哦你冤枉我了，这不过是从一个小姑娘那买来的，我看得出她很久没吃一顿饱饭了。”艾吉奥把兜帽摘下来，双手捧着花篮举起来，“我不认识这是什么花，但是看着还颇有几分可爱。送给你，希望它有幸给你带来好心情。”说完冲阿泰尔眨眨眼。  
阿泰尔沉默了一下，弯腰接过了花，顺势坐在艾吉奥的身边。温暖的阳光洒在两个人身上，舒适的微风轻轻托起两条绯红的腰带末端，以一种缠绵的柔软姿态舞动在风中。“银莲花，”阿泰尔转过头，金色的眼睛闪耀着太阳的光辉，“这种花在马西亚夫很常见。”  
三天后，艾吉奥正坐在床上啃一只苹果，看见阿泰尔推门而入，从腰间取出一根崭新的鹰羽，洁白柔软。“你明天动手？”艾吉奥三两下把那个小的可怜的苹果吃完，把核投到篓子里。“是。明天目标会巡守城东的兵营，那里换岗时间我已掌握。”阿泰尔垂眸捋动着柔软的羽尖，“我知道你的实力，但是请不要干涉我的任务。”  
“当然，我也相信你的实力。”艾吉奥耸肩，看上去确实对阿泰尔非常放心。阿泰尔倒疑惑的眨眨眼，看着意大利人优雅地斜卧在床上，指尖轻轻的敲打着床铺。一息后他才反应过来，耳朵通红地骂了一句，甩门出去洗漱，留下艾吉奥一个人在房间里哈哈大笑。  
第二日，阴。艾吉奥像往常一样出门，却发现街上的气氛异常紧张。商人们匆匆收拾着东西，一副马上关门的样子。艾吉奥拉上几乎被风吹掉的兜帽，拦住一位抱着货物走过的商贾。“劳驾，请问今天市集不开了吗？”“今天王储突然驾临，要巡视全城！所以戒严了！我看你是外地人吧，快回家吧！”那大胡子男人说完又行色匆匆的走了。艾吉奥皱起眉头，以阿泰尔现在的资历还不足以接到行刺王储这个等级的任务，所以目标应另有其人。而王储驾临巡视，兵营必然是重点……该死！艾吉奥迅速翻上一旁的屋顶，朝城东赶去。  
阿泰尔藏在稻草堆里，静静的等待着卫兵换岗。但是视线范围内的卫兵却越来越多，每个人脸上都严肃而紧张。“那位大人怎么突然到了？”“谁知道！该死，不知道大人的账目做好了没有……看什么看！好好守着，一只苍蝇也不许放进来！”阿泰尔听见侍卫长的怒喝，狠狠绞紧眉头。看来这个突发状况还不是一般的棘手，守卫增加了平时的三倍之多，规划好的路线怕是都要作废了……这时他听见有沉闷的雷声从遥远的天边响起，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。他悄悄拨开一点稻草，窥见天边沉重的积雨云正翻滚着雷电，心中恢复了镇定。下雨会大大降低敌人的能见度，雨水会冲掉他留下的痕迹，上天助我，耶路撒冷已经很久没有下过雨了。阿泰尔又不合时宜的想起了那个意大利刺客，或许真是他给自己带来的好运。他一边这么想着，一边迅猛的拽住背对的卫兵拖进稻草，袖剑精确地抽出一蓬艳红。  
雨不光能遮挡敌人的视线，也能大大加大屋顶的光滑度。瓢泼大雨倾盆而下，贴着瓷砖的圆形屋顶更加的光滑。艾吉奥用尽力气往兵营奔跑，心脏跳动得仿佛要冲出胸膛。他从未痛恨自己的衰老，他对自己能力的自信都像鸽子一样飞走了，只想着如果自己还能像年轻时一样轻快敏捷地跃过房檐，自己就可以更快的到达他的身边。  
远远的，有一个白色身影正朝自己的方向奔来。艾吉奥眯起双眼，确认那是阿泰尔，那艳红的腰带浸饱了血和雨，灼烧着他的呼吸。艾吉奥当即停下脚步，朝阿泰尔身后掷出一枚烟雾弹，并用飞刀解决了最近的一个敌人。“走！”他大喝一声，扔出铁蒺藜炸弹阻碍追兵，随即跟着阿泰尔的脚步撤退。后面的士兵很快反应了过来，绕开地上的铁钉追赶二人，弓弩手的弦已经拉紧。  
“该死！”阿泰尔在礼堂边缘堪堪刹住脚步，下面的民居屋顶落差太大距离又太远，他不能保证自己能准确的落在上面。“抓紧了！”艾吉奥带着笑意的声音迫近身后，阿泰尔还未来得及回头就被他一手揽着腰抱离地面，勾刃弹出带着两人顺着屋顶的缆绳急速滑行到另一头远离了追兵。  
直到双脚落地时那股失重带来的眩晕感仿佛还包裹着阿泰尔，他的视野里周遭一切都模糊成了虚影，只剩下这个男人的脸庞。“……你还想抱多久？”随即他反应过来，冷着脸从艾吉奥的臂弯里撤出来。“嗨，真可惜……”艾吉奥开玩笑地撇嘴，突然吐出一大口血。阿泰尔这才发现艾吉奥以身体作为他的掩护，把他的死角挡得严严实实，代价是自己身中两箭。一处有他厚实的肩甲作为保护，箭头并不深，而另一处情况就非常不妙。雨水混着血从艾吉奥的身上流下来，散在地上的水潭里了无踪迹，阿泰尔发现自己的手变得冰冷。“这里不安全，箭头没有毒，我们先换个地方再给你处理。”“不要紧张，我以前受过比这严重的多的伤……”艾吉奥自己并没有放在心上，他把手递给阿泰尔想借力站起来，却扑了个空——他的手在两双眼睛下穿过了阿泰尔的手掌。  
“什么、这，这是怎么回事！”阿泰尔睁大眼，怀疑自己也被雨水糊住了眼睛。  
艾吉奥愣了一下，露出一个无奈的苦笑。“看来偷来的时间确实无法长久……我的时候到了。”“什么？不，你把话说清楚！”阿泰尔皱眉，想托住艾吉奥的身体，却发现手中的重量越来越轻。“不要为我露出这种表情，我的朋友，我的兄弟……”艾吉奥抬起手，想抚上所爱之人的脸颊，却发现自己已经没有了触感。“现在的你还对神明、伊甸碎片这些东西一无所知，无知是幸福的，但是你注定要成为先知。苹果赐予我时间能与你相遇，现在是这个吝啬鬼收回的时候了。不必为我的离开感到伤心，跟着信条走吧，做好你的事，我的目光从未离开过你。”艾吉奥的身影已经接近于透明，在雨中闪烁得像一个虚影。“未来可期。我对你的爱永恒不变，阿泰尔。”  
冰冷的雨带走了最后一丝温度，阿泰尔抬起头，有一个轻轻的吻落在他的唇上，像一缕风。  
艾吉奥睁开眼，看见自己仍保持着原先的姿势站在金苹果前，身上完好无损，这些天的经历宛如一瞬息的幻觉，除了他没有人知道。他最后看了金苹果一眼，阖上了机关。  
他走出地下图书馆，马西亚夫的冬天冷风刺骨，再无他记忆里的温暖阳光。艾吉奥苦笑一声，缓缓踱过落满灰尘的古堡铁门，他记得幻觉里的阿泰尔有时候喜欢穿过这扇雕花铁门去花园里读书。  
他背着铁门凝视这昔日的刺客圣地，如今已经是他所爱之人的坟冢，入目尽是灰尘与蛛网。但是他的余光突然瞥到了一抹白影。  
风声停了，背后的花园里仿佛一瞬回到三个世纪前的春天，有车马的喧嚣声，有孩童的嬉戏，成人的交谈，活泼的鸟儿在枝头歌唱。那个穿着刺客袍的身影从书架上取下一本书，低头翻阅着，不时踱步。是自己又被金苹果拉入了幻觉吗？艾吉奥僵硬着身体，眼眶翻涌着滚烫的液体。他深深的呼吸，猛地回头，身后依旧是马西亚夫的凛然风雪，和一大片死去的银莲花。

**Author's Note:**

> 银莲花花语：没有希望的爱。


End file.
